Our Love Blew Us Into The Flames
by frankyrebel
Summary: I'm Jen and i'm going to tell you the story of how i managed to break the walls that Jerome Clark built around his heart then managed to build them  back up just as quickly. Who knew friends with benefits could be so complicated? read&review please!.x


_Hello. My name is Jennifer Taylor and I am writing this entry to tell you how my heart got broken beyond repair, a bit over dramatic you might think? Not when you consider the circumstances. I'm in love with a guy who can't even look at me without feeling disgusted and this time it's my own entire fault. Don't feel sorry for me what I did was horrible, I will regret it forever but now I am going to take you to the very beginning when I first arrived on a scholarship at Anubis house four months ago…_

I stepped into the carefully decorated old hallway with my suitcase trailing behind as a woman approached me asking if I was the scholarship student, I nodded politely as she led me up to my room. I looked around the room, it was bigger than the one I had at home but I had to share with Patricia which I didn't mind as I seen her choice of music posters and approved. I looked myself in the long mirror and sighed at my reflection. I hated the way I looked I was tallish for my age, skinny, had deep brown eyes and chocolate brown wavy long hair I wished I looked like one of those girls from the glossy magazines that every girl envied and adorned. Trudy told me before that it would be a good half hour before the rest of the housemates arrived so I rummaged my suitcase for a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, I wasn't a full smoker I just had one occasionally especially times like these when I was nervous. I pulled a tab out and hid the rest in-between my clothes and lit it opening the window to let the smell fade out. I happily sighed as I breathed the smoke in and out of my body instantly relaxing me; I took a large drag before I chucked the end out the window. I sprayed some body spray I found in the room, I knew the drill.

I wandered downstairs feeling relaxed as I plopped myself on one of the comfy chairs and started to read a book I'd brought with me until I heard footsteps in the hall. Several people walked through as I stood up ready for the whole awkward introductions to start, a girl with long blonde hair approached me and said "Hey newbie!"

"erm hi" I said unimpressed with the new nickname I acquired.

"Hi I'm Amber, this is Nina, Fabian, Mara, Patricia, mick, Alfie and Jerome so what's your name?" the blonde said pointing each of the people out to me; I nodded at each of them except the last boy who smirked and winked at me which I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Jennifer Taylor but just call me Jen" I said as they all replied 'hi Jen'.

"So how long you been here Jen?" Nina asked me.

"About an hour" I said shrugging my shoulders. The conversation carried on like this for another couple hours until Trudy mentioned to everyone supper would be in an hour so I decided to go unpack the rest of my things upstairs.

I was neatly laying my clothes into drawers when I heard a deep voice behind me.

"So you smoke?" Jerome said as he held one of my many packets in his hand tutting as I got up and grabbed the packet out of his hand glaring daggers at him.

"Occasionally not that it's any of your business" I snapped back as he smirked annoyingly at me.

"You know if Victor found these you'd be in serious trouble" he said frowning down at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Well Victor isn't going to find these is he Jerome?" I rhetorically asked him as I pulled another from the packet and pulled the lighter from my jean pocket, lit it and seductively blew the smoke in his face as his nose scrunched at the smell.

"You know Jen I find it really unattractive when a girl smokes" he said his crystal blue eyes looking deeply into mine, for a moment I got lost in them.

"Oh I'm sorry Jerome did you think I gave a fuck what you think of me?" I said taking another drag as he eyed me up and down predatorily. He didn't answer he simply gently took the cigarette from my grasp.

"I've never tried smoking you know" he said as he breathed in the smoke too quickly ending up in him coughing half his lungs up.

"I can tell" I half smiled as I patted and rubbed his back soothingly as he got his breathing back to normal.

"Listen just pulls it in from the back of your throat and release slowly, you'll enjoy it more" I suggested as he nodded and did what I suggested breathing the smoke out slowly as his pale lids closed for a moment. I took that moment to admire his handsome face, the way his cheekbones framed his face perfectly, his soft pink lips where always in an adorable pout wait what was I thinking? You think Jerome is fit that's what you were thinking.

He handed me the nearly finished cig as I took a quick drag and threw it out the window as I stood infront of Jerome, he looked at me longingly as he said "You're not like any girl I've ever met Jen, I was just wondering if you would…I don't know like to watch a movie with me sometime?"

"No I'm sorry but I've just got out of a serious relationship which ended really badly and I cannot be done with getting in any sort of relationships here, oh I think I heard Trudy shout us for supper, excuse me" I spluttered out quickly as I practically ran off to the living room.

I took my seat next to Mara and Nina unfortunately Jerome was opposite which made things much more awkward as I took small nibbles of the food on my plate trying to not look up as I felt Jerome boring a hole into me.

Thankfully supper finished quickly and I sped off to my room and laid on my bed listening to my iPod twisting one of my chestnut locks around my finger thinking of Jerome, I thought about his messy blonde hair how I thought of threading my fingers through it, his lips that I longed to plant passionate kisses on, his toned muscled chest that was slightly visible through his t-shirt and how I thought of our bodies moulding together. I felt the room getting hotter by the second and decided to let the window open until I seen the window was already wide open, I couldn't believe it Jerome had made me that hot and bothered just by thinking of him?

I awoke the next morning reluctantly as I slowly but surely got dressed for school adding my own touch to the dreary school uniform, I made a decision last night about me and Jerome and how to get rid of this silly little crush I had on him. I knocked on his door after I seen Alfie walk out as he opened it my eyes travelled straight down to his chest as he hadn't put a shirt on yet but I was right about having a toned chest I had to drag my eyes away from it.

"I have a proposition for you" I said walking past him into his room as he frowned as if asking me to go on.

"Well I know now from yesterday's talk that you are obviously attracted to me and I need someone to get over my ex so I was wondering if you've ever heard of the term friends with benefits."


End file.
